


Splinter

by shorescrawl



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Abusive Relationships, I'm going on secondhand information here who knows, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, probably?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorescrawl/pseuds/shorescrawl
Summary: At the time of writing this I hadn't actually even finished ARR but my friend said it was okay so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯. I'm a sucker for the enemies part of enemies to lovers.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch
Kudos: 2





	Splinter

He cloaks himself in black to play at lightlessness and lifelessness because only fools want to live forever and  _ that man is no fool _ no matter what he plays at. G’raha will not be so easily deceived. He watches Emet-Selch’s back, swathed in cloth and fur and always melting away into the shadows of the horizon, blurring the sharpness of his mind and his tongue and his teeth, sinking into G’raha’s lower lip like he’s venomous.

And his eyes, untempered gold, if looks could kill the damn narcissist would be rotting in front of the bathroom mirror.

G’raha crosses his fingers behind his back and wishes he would. It makes no difference. One way or another, this man will be the death of him. He’s beginning to hate theatre but even he knows that they’re  _ star-crossed _ , twin suns that will never rise.

Scion of the Seventh Dawn. Not anymore. A sandpaper tongue cannot soften the sharp syllables of “Crystal Exarch”. The sun can no longer warm him.

Emet-Selch runs hot, is all. (He doesn’t, but anyone and anything is warmer than the cold calcium eating his flesh like a parasite.) He has a lot of blankets, is all. (He does, but they tend to end up soiled by the time they’re ready to sleep. Emet-Selch is not as patient as he pretends to be.) It’s self-preservation that keeps him walking west towards his demise. (It’s selfishness and self-destruction because he has failed and he deserves so much more and so much less than this.)

They arise in the morning and Emet-Selch sneers and G’raha hates him but even that sensation is beginning to numb. 

He screams to try to get his heart rate up and Emet-Selch is blue in the face and so is he, but a lighter shade, for a different reason. Emet-Selch cups his cheek and slams his head against the wall and G’raha crumples with a clink and a thud. His vision blurs and Emet-Selch turns his back on him again, always running away because he has that choice. G’raha touches his face, less even than it was before, and holds up the shards that fell from his body, and examines them in the low light.

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of writing this I hadn't actually even finished ARR but my friend said it was okay so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. I'm a sucker for the enemies part of enemies to lovers.


End file.
